His Weakness, His Strength
by spidergirl91
Summary: ONE-SHOT. BASED ON AN 'THE OC' EPISODE.TxG. The West Knights knew if they got to his girlfriend they'd get to Troy Bolton. Little did they know Gabriella was the one person who could stop Troy from fighting.


Both the East High and West High basketball teams knew how invaluable Troy Bolton was to the Wildcats squad. He was by far the smoothest, skilled and accomplished player in the area, making varsity in just his sophomore year, and becoming captain. It was also a well known fact that Troy Bolton was on his last game warning. This meaning he'd already been sent off for fighting in a game twice this season and one more infraction and he was out for the rest of the season.

It wasn't that Troy was the violent type, and he certainly didn't pick the fights he ended up finishing. Every team the undefeated Wildcats played however, wanted to find a way to get rid of the playmaker captain. Whether it be fouling him or knocking him to the ground during a play, Troy Bolton always took a beating during a match yet he could always lead his team to victory. Yet, if you got on his last nerves he would retaliate with so much force you'd be out of the game entirely. So therefore Troy was on two strikes, and one more he was out. This rule was also applicable to conduct outside of games. This meant no fighting out of school or on school grounds.

Brad Thompson was the captain of the West High Knights and if there was one person he despised on this earth it was Troy Bolton. They'd always had a strong rivalry even in middle school and everyone knew that Brad would love nothing more than to beat Troy Bolton in a game. However, Brad himself knew that there was no chance of that happening; the bastard was just too good. So with their rivalry match coming up in a week, he and his fellow Knights saw a perfect opportunity to make sure Bolton wouldn't be able to play. They'd get him to fight.

----

"God guys...get a room..." Sharpay chuckled at her two friends, Troy and Gabriella, from across the table who seemed to be joined at the mouth.

"You're one to talk...I wasn't the one who snuck off to the janitor's closet during free period today." Gabriella cheekily replied, giggling as Sharpay and Zeke blushed."Eat your pizza." Sharpay weakly replied and the group of friends laughed, glad that it was finally a Friday night and they didn't have school in the morning.

Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke were huddled in their familiar booth at the pizza parlour that night and were glad to be out after weeks of exams and assessments. They also couldn't help but laugh at the fact that right now Chad was being introduced to Taylor's parents.

"I bet $10 he stuffs it up in the first five minutes. " Zeke chuckled, slamming the bill on the table and Troy grinned.

"I'm in on that action...$20 says the first three minutes!" Troy slammed his own note down and Gabriella swatted his arm playfully.

"Guys...he's your best friend...you're really going to bet against him?" She asked sweetly and Sharpay spoke up, surprising them all.

"$30 says he forgets all of Taylor's sister's names and insults them all before the night is over." She slammed her own money down and they all chuckled. However the happy atmosphere had soon turned tensed when a group of people walked into the parlour.

"Oh great...it's Thompson and his army of girls..." Zeke mumbled and Gabriella noticed Troy tense up; this wasn't going to be good.

"What did I tell ya? Bolton would be hanging around the candy-ass pizza parlour with his tag alongs." Brad sneered and Gabriella held onto Troy's hand, trying to get him to relax. She knew how much Brad Thompson and Troy hated each other.

"Do you losers have a problem? Other than the fact we kick your ass every game." Troy spat out disdainfully, the Knights scowling at him.

"Nah Bolton...I just have some unfinished business with you is all." Brad crouched down to Troy's level and catching his eye was the attractive brunette holding onto his hand.

"I can't recall anything." Troy continued to make eye contact, pulling Gabriella in closer and Brad smirked.

"I'm sure we can find something...So, is she your latest fuck Bolton?" He jeered and immediately Troy rose out of his seat, coming face to face with Brad.

"Well there...defensive aren't we?" He knew he hit a nerve with Troy and his teammates froze in anticipation, just waiting for Bolton to crack.

"Troy...he's not worth losing the season over." The girl beside him also rose, grabbing his hand again and Brad groaned as Troy seemed to calm down.

"Yeah Troy...listen to your little girlfriend there...wouldn't want you banned now, would we?"

Bolton scoffed and turned to face him, his blue eyes darkening. "Fuck off Thompson...I'll see you on the court."

"Oh...you'll see me much sooner Bolton."

----

The Wildcats had won their game against the Panthers and the after-party was at Chad's house, his parents weren't aware of this, of course. Gabriella wasn't really one for parties, seeing as when she first began dating Troy they were the first one's she was invited to. Yet Troy wouldn't leave her side all night so she always ended up having a good time. They were in Chad's living room, surrounded by the two school's students who were grinding and dancing and Troy and she were in the middle of it.

It really didn't seem as though the night could go bad and as Gabriella gazed into Troy's blue eyes, leaning in to kiss him he pulled back, looking over her shoulder concerned.

"Uh Gabi...we better go..." Troy mumbled to her, grabbing her hand and as Gabriella turned around she saw Brad Thompson and his cronies enter through the front door, looking around for something; Troy most likely.

"Don't fight him Troy..." She whispered to him and he nodded, leading them through the crowd. Brad unfortunately spotted them.

"You leaving already Bolton?"

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand and he breathed out calmly. "Just get out of the way man."

"Or what? You're not gonna fight me, I know that." Brad came in closer and Gabriella could just tell Troy was dying to punch the guy.

"You never know Brad...his girlfriend might throw down." One of the Knights looked Gabriella up and down and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that true? You'll let your little slut do the fighting for you?" Brad sneered and Gabriella began to pull on Troy's hand to lead him away.

"Let's just go..." She moved forward yet she felt another hand tightly clamp her wrist.

"Whoa...hold up girl."

She yelped as Brad held onto to her and Troy lunged towards him, picking him up by the collar and ramming him up against the wall. Gabriella's eyes widened in fear as Troy glared furiously at Brad, his voice dangerously low.

"Don't you touch her."

Brad just smirked, "So that's what gets you going?"

Gabriella made her way forward but Chad beat her to it, pulling Troy off of Brad and Zeke pushed Brad back into the wall.

"Troy...your fist goes near him and your season is over..." Chad tried to calm down his friend and Troy breathed out, clenching his fist.

"Hey asshole. This is a private party..." Zeke glared at all of the Knights and Brad signalled for them to leave.

"Cya around Bolton."

----

Chad and Troy were waiting outside the cinema's the next night for Taylor and Gabriella. They'd be coming separately and Troy just wanted to see her. This whole Brad thing was driving him insane and Gabriella was the only one to calm him down.

"Speak of the devil..." Troy murmured as his phone rang with Gabriella's tone and he answered it, expecting his girlfriend to respond.

"Hey Gabi...where are you?"

"Well, right now. I'm with your girlfriend."

Troy froze as Brad Thompson's voice filled the earpiece and Chad looked him over suspiciously.

"You there Bolton?" Brad asked and Troy clenched his fist.

"Yeah, I'm here."

The bastard had Gabriella and he knew he couldn't say anything stupid in case they hurt her.

"She's fine, "He disdainfully chuckled, "But she does miss you so why don't you come down here. We're at the basketball courts."

As soon as Troy was met with the dial tone he made his way down the street for his truck, Chad in tow.

"Dude...where are you going?"

"It's Gabi...Thompson's got her."

"We should call the cops." Chad tried reasoning and Troy opened up his vehicle, climbing in.

"You can...I'm going to settle this."

Chad looked back to the cinema's reluctantly and climbed in also. "I'll come."

"I swear to god...if he's hurt her." Troy gripped the steering wheel tightly as they drove down the road and Chad shook his head.

"This is a bad idea man... Brad's doing this just so you'll be out for the season."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Do you mind telling me what that is exactly?" Chad scoffed and Troy breathed out.

"I'm going to use my head for once."

"With Thompson?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Just trust me. And whatever happens go with it." Troy snapped and Chad sighed.

"Alright. If that doesn't work?"

"Grab Gabi and run."

Troy, after definitely exceeding the speed limit, arrived at the basketball courts within minutes and spotted a small group of people. Brad and two of his teammates had Gabriella by the goal post. She looked terrified, with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Oh look, your boy's here." Troy heard Brad sneer as he ran up to them. He looked to Gabriella worriedly.

"You alright?!" He yelled out to her and she nodded.

"I'm fine..." She anxiously looked between Brad and Troy as Brad advanced on him.

"I said she could go, but she wanted to stay." He chuckled and Troy looked around, trying to think of a plan.

"Ha...check it out you brought Danforth. You want some when I'm through with him." Brad glared at Chad who came beside Troy. Troy however, noticing a beer bottle on the grass, picked it up and smashed it against the goal post.

"No, this is mine..." Troy aimed the broken glass at Brad, who stepped back nervously. Gabriella's nd Chad's eyes widened in fear

"Troy!" She yelled out and Brad swallowed.

"Whoa bro, let's not get crazy man."

Troy ignored him, stepping closer and Brad shook his head.

"You don't want to do this man—"

"Oh you're giving me advice now?" Troy scoffed and picking up a large piece of wood he chucked it at Brad, who caught it worriedly. "Come on!" He saw the fear flash into Brad's eyes, knowing that he didn't have the guts to really hurt Troy. He looked to his teammates for back up but they stood back.

"Don't look at them, look at me!" Troy switched the broken bottle into his other hand. Gabriella, unaware of Troy's plan spoke up worriedly.

"Troy don't—"

"Stay out of it Gabi!" He shouted at her angrily, and she swallowed. He wished she knew it was for her own good when he saw the hurt look on her face.

Brad anxiously looked down at the bottle as Troy yelled, "You scared Thompson?"

"Dude—"

"Huh?!"

"You don't know what you're doing." He stepped back again and Troy just stepped in closer.

"I'm used to fighting guys like you. You want to bash my face in coz your life sucks? Fine!" Troy growled and Brad looked down at the wood in his hands, considering using it.

"Yeah?" Troy coerced and Brad looked up again anxiously. "But if you wanna fight, you're gonna have to kill me."

Gabriella took a step forward, opening her mouth to say something but Chad gave her the look saying 'Troy knows what he is doing.'

Brad looked around anxiously, the wood in his hands, as Troy never broke eye contact. "So what's it going to be Thompson?"

Troy held his gaze, continuing to aim the bottle at Brad, "Come on!"

"Alright!" Brad finally shouted, dropping the wood and retreating backwards. "Come on guys...Bolton's crazy." He motioned for his teammates and they left with him.

Troy breathed out in relief. For a second there he thought Brad would actually fight him. Dropping the bottle he looked to Chad who clapped him on the back and Gabriella who looked him over carefully. Troy smiled at her and she smiled back, embracing him tightly.

"I'm proud of you Troy."

If only she knew it was her who gave him the strength to not punch Brad's lights out.

**A/N: What a useless one-shot. ****Hehe**** Well, I hope you liked it anyway. I just felt like writing it after I rewatched an old The OC episode – 'The Anger Management'.**


End file.
